Wrath of the Titans
Wrath of the Titans is the sequel to the 2010 film, Clash of the Titans. It was released on March 30, 2012. The story is very loosely based on the Greek myth of Perseus. Directed by Jonathan Liebesman and starring Sam Worthington. Plot A decade after he defeated The Kraken, Perseus (Sam Worthington), the demigod son of Zeus (Liam Neeson), now lives as a fisherman with his 10-year-old son, Helius (John Bell). One night, Perseus is visited by Zeus, who tells him that the powers of the gods are fading and the walls of the Underworld prison of Tartarus are breaking due to the lack of prayer from humans and states. The they will need the world's armies to combat the potential threat, but Perseus shows little interest and refuses to get involved. Afterwards, Zeus travels to Tartarus to meet with his brothers Hades (Ralph Fiennes) and Poseidon (Danny Huston), and his son Ares (Edgar Ramirez). He tells Hades they must forget the past and unite to rebuild Tartarus, but Hades orders his minions to attack. They severely injure Poseidon, and Ares betrays Zeus over showing Perseus more affection, taking him prisoner and stealing his thunderbolt. Hades and Ares plan to drain Zeus' power to revive their father Kronos in exchange for the two to remain immortal. The walls of Tartarus break, unleashing monsters into the world. One of these monsters, the Chimera, attacks Perseus' village, and after bringing out his old sword and armor, Perseus fights and kills the Chimera, by choking the head which ignites the fuel sprayed by the other head, which was constantly leaking, he then released it therefore igniting the whole Creature, as the Chimera was now covered with the flammable fuel. He then takes Helius to the Mount of Idols, which is completely run-down due to the people's lack of prayer, he prays to Zeus, but the dying Poseidon arrives instead. He informs Perseus that Hades and Ares are holding Zeus in Tartarus, and tells him to meet with his demigod son Agenor (Toby Kebbell) to find the fallen god Hephaestus, who knows the way into Tartarus. Poseidon gives Perseus his trident before crumbling into dust. Perseus flies on the Pegasus to the camp site of Queen Andromeda's army. Andromeda (Rosamund Pike) has imprisoned Agenor for stealing crown jewels, but Perseus has him released. Perseus, Andromeda, Agenor, and a group of soldiers set out at sea to find Hephaestus, with Agenor explaining that Hephaestus created the three great weapons that Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon wield: Zeus' Thunderbolt, Hades' Pitchfork, and Poseidon's Trident, and that together they form the Spear of Triam, the only weapon that can defeat Kronos. Once Agenor uses Poseidon's trident to direct the boat to Hephaestus's island, where they encounter three Cyclopes who attack them. When Perseus shows them the trident, they lead the group to Hephaestus (Bill Nighy) who explains that he has a map to navigate the path into Tartarus. He leads them to the door into the Labyrinth, where they are attacked by Ares after a soldier prayed for him to come. Ares kills most of the soldiers while Hephaestus opens the door. Hephaestus then sacrifices himself so that Perseus, Andromeda, and Agenor can enter the door before it closes. Agenor tries to use the map to direct them, but the labyrinth continually shifts. Perseus gets cut off from the group and encounters and kills the Minotaur. Eventually, The group reunites at Tartarus. Meanwhile, Zeus has been almost entirely drained of power and close to death as Kronos starts to awaken. Zeus apologizes to Hades and asks his forgiveness as he forgives Hades for his actions. Hades has a change of heart and finally decides to help Zeus and the human army, but Ares intervenes. Perseus arrives and uses the trident to free Zeus. As they are escaping, Ares throws Hades's pitchfork into Zeus's back. Perseus, Andromeda, and Agenor and carry a weakened Zeus down to the base of the mountain where Andromeda's army is gathered. Perseus combines the trident and Hades’ pitchfork, but he still needs Zeus's thunderbolt, which Ares still has. Perseus prays to Ares, challenging him to a fight at the Temple of Gods, which Ares accepts. At the temple, Perseus finds out Ares has kidnapped Helius, who brought him to watch Perseus die. Ares easily subdues Perseus, but is distracted when Helius tries to challenge him by pointing a sword at him, giving Perseus the opportunity to subdue him. Perseus then destroys Ares with Zeus's Thunderbolt and combines the gods' weapons into the Spear of Triam. Meanwhile, Andromeda's army is subdued by Kronos' army of Makhai, but a redeemed Hades and a revived Zeus use what power they have left to defeat the army, who have murdered almost all of Andromeda's men. Kronos then appears and starts to destroy them, in which Zeus and Hades defend them and at the same time are giving Perseus the opportunity to fly right down Kronos' throat. Kronos lets out one last blast, and Zeus takes the brunt of the force to protect Hades. Perseus throws the Spear into Kronos' stomach, destroying him once and for all. Perseus meets with Zeus and Hades. Zeus commends Perseus for his courage, stating that the time of the gods is over before turning to dust. Hades is now human, though he states he might be better as one before walking away. Perseus reunites with Andromeda and kisses her, and then decides to train Helius to be a soldier. Greeks & Heroes * Perseus * Andromeda * Agenor * Clea * Korrina Gods & Prophets * Zeus * Hades * Poseidon * Ares * Hephaestus * Apollo * Athena Creatures & Titans * Cyclopes * Minotaur * Chimera * Makhai * Kronos Locations * Labyrinth * Island of Kail * Mount of Idols * Tartarus * Temple of the Gods * Underworld Cast Main Article: 2012 Cast * Sam Worthington as Perseus * Ralph Fiennes as Hades * Liam Neeson as Zeus * Danny Huston as Poseidon * Edgar Ramirez as Ares * Bill Nighy as Hephaestus * Toby Kebbell as Agenor * Rosamund Pike as Andromeda Soundtrack Main Article: Wrath of the Titans Soundtrack The music for this movie was composed by Javier Navarrete and has 16 songs. Release Wrath of the Titans was released on DVD, Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D on June 26, 2012. Sequel Main Article: In November 2011, Warner Bros. hired Dan Mazeau and David Leslie Johnson, who co-wrote Wrath of the Titans, to develop and write a treatment for a third installment. Image Gallery Wrath SS 01.jpg Wrath SS 02.jpg Wrath SS 03.jpg Wrath SS 04.jpg Wrath SS 05.jpg Wrath SS 06.jpg Wrath SS 07.jpg Wrath SS 08.jpg Wrath SS 09.jpg Wrath SS 10.jpg Wrath SS 11.jpg Wrath SS 12.jpg Wrath SS 13.jpg Wrath SS 14.jpg Wrath SS 15.jpg Wrath SS 16.jpg Wrath SS 17.jpg Wrath SS 18.jpg Wrath SS 19.jpg Wrath SS 20.jpg Wrath SS 21.jpg Wrath SS 22.jpg Wrath SS 23.jpg Wrath SS 24.jpg Wrath SS 25.jpg Wrath SS 26.jpg Wrath SS 27.jpg Wrath SS 28.jpg Wrath SS 29.jpg Wrath SS 30.jpg Wrath SS 31.jpg Wrath SS 32.jpg Wrath SS 33.jpg Videos File:Wrath of the Titans - Official Trailer 1 (HD)|Theatrical Trailer File:Wrath of the Titans Official Trailer 2 - Sam Worthington Movie (2012) HD|Trailer 2 File:Wrath of the Titans 1 Movie CLIP - Gods Don't Die (2012) HD|Gods Don't Die. File:Wrath of the Titans 2 Movie CLIP - It Has Begun (2012) HD|It Has Begun. File:Wrath of the Titans 3 Movie CLIP - What Are You Waiting For? (2012) HD|What Are You Waiting For? File:Wrath of the Titans 4 Movie CLIP - Brothers, Not Equals (2012) HD|Brothers, Not Equals. File:Wrath of the Titans 5 Movie CLIP - I Need Your Help (2012) HD|I Need Your Help. File:Wrath of the Titans Chimera Feature Official Trailer 3 - 2012 - HD|Chimera Featurette File:Wrath of the Titans - Kronos Feature Trailer HD|Kronos Featurette File:Wrath of the Titans Makhai Creature Trailer|Makhai Featurette File:Wrath of the Titans Minotaur Trailer|Minotaur Featurette File:Wrath of the Titans Cyclops Trailer-0|Cyclops Featurette File:Wrath of the Titans - TV Spot 1|TV Spot 1 File:Wrath of the Titans - TV Spot 2|TV Spot 2 File:Wrath of the Titans TV SPOT 3 - Sam Worthington Movie (2012) HD|TV Spot 3 File:Wrath of the Titans TV SPOT 4 - Sam Worthington Movie (2012) HD|TV SPOT 4 File:Wrath of the Titans TV SPOT 5 - Sam Worthington Movie (2012) HD|TV Spot 5 File:Wrath of the Titans TV SPOT 6 - Sam Worthington Movie (2012) HD|TV Spot 6 File:Wrath of the Titans TV SPOT 7 - Sam Worthington Movie (2012) HD|TV Spot 7 File:Wrath of the Titans TV SPOT 8 - Sam Worthington Movie (2012) HD|TV Spot 8 File:Wrath of the Titans TV SPOT 9 - Sam Worthington Movie (2012) HD|TV SPOT 9 File:Wrath of the Titans TV SPOT 10 - Sam Worthington Movie (2012) HD|TV Spot 10 File:Wrath of the Titans European Premiere Interviews|European Premiere Interviews Trivia *The character Ares serves only as a background character with no significant role on Clash of the Titans (2010), whereas in Wrath of the Titans he is a major character and one of the main antagonists. *Andromeda is portrayed by Alexa Davalos in Clash of the Titans (2010), ''however she is portrayed by a different actress; Rosamund Pike in ''Wrath of the Titans. *Gemma Arterton did not reprise her role as Io for reasons unknown, leading to her character appearing dead in Wrath of the Titans. *Hephaestus appears merely as a background character along with other gods on Olympus in Clash of the Titans (2010), ''while on ''Wrath of the Titans he is a major character. However his appearance on Clash of the Titans contradicts his origin explained in Wrath of the Titans. *The song played during the Wrath of the Titans' first trailer is Sweet Dreams performed by Marylin Manson. See also *For other uses of Wrath of the Titans, see'' Wrath of the Titans (disambiguation).'' Category:Movies